Digimon warrior of light
by bellashade
Summary: Oneshot result of watching to much Digimon and wondering what if Harry was a Digimon. Frontier verse, light slash warning, set in GOF.


**Bellashade owns absolutly nothing in regards to the charactors of either Harry Potter or Digimon Frontier.**

**Authors note **-_ this is what ya get from stting down to write after watching a marathon of Digimon episodes. this work is complete and i really don't see me ever making it bigger or adding bits in.  
_

_Set during Goblet of Fire.  
_

Fog surrounded him, light was hazy, but to the dreamer it was a relief to be away from the nightmares at fourteen Harry Potter had way to many nightmares. The Fog was his safety his retreat. "Strabimon, strabi" That was the first time he'd ever heard a voice in the fog.  
"Who's strabimon?" he asked confused  
"You are" The voice answered "Don't you remember?"  
A mirror appeared infront of him and the wizard took a step back as he saw a blue wolf like humanoid, he had a wolf's head with blue fur covering most of his body, except for his eyes and lower face and his eyes were orange. Around his bicep and wrist were black bands with large buckles holding them in place, his hands were covered with black gloves which had the tips ripped open to let his long claws be shown and around his neck was a long black scarf that looked very ragged. His lower half was covered by white trousers clinched at the waitst by a black belt, on each leg just above and just below the knee were black bands with buckles and his feet were half covered by black material held in place by two more buckles leaving his toes and dangerous looking claws free of restriction.   
"Thats me?" He questioned and watched as the wolfboys mouth moved.  
"Yep thats you Strabimon" the voice came closer until it stepped into the light and revealed a humanoid beast, his feet were bare with short brown claws and from his lower back was a fluffy orange, flamelike tail, his hair was red and stood up in spikes around his head and down his back to just above his waist. On the top of his head were two flat topped horns, his ears were very pointed and stood at an angle to his head and they both had a golden hoop in the lobe. On his ankles were thick wooden anklets, his trousers were red and ended at mid-calf, around his waist was a thick black belt with a large metal buckle in the shape an elongated hexagon with a design carved into it from the lower part of the buckle.  
His upper body was bare except from a white tattoo which was on his left side and ended with a cresant around his left nipple, his cheeks also had white tattoos in the shape of a capital J, his shoulders were covered by red cloth, he had symbols on his upper arms and his lowerarms and the back of his hands were covered by red bracers which had large metal rings nearest the elbow a thinner metal ring at the wrist both holding the bracer in place and the flap that covered the back of his hands was studded with two metal studs. Orange eyes met brilliant green and an instant connection was formed, memories came forth of playing for hours with the other.  
"Fl-flamon?" he said hesitantly.  
"Yep that's me" The creature across from him smiled "I know you don't remember anything yet but thats why i'm here, i'll help you remember"   
"What am i?" he questions his hands coming up to touch his canine ears.  
"Strabimon, the rookie form of Lobomon, the Digimon Warrior of the Light"  
"Digimon?"  
"Digimon is a digital monster they live in the digital world which was created thousands of years ago as the last legacy of a dying alien race"  
"Aliens?" Strabimon asked incredulously  
"Yep, their home planet was light years from here and was destroyed eons ago. However eighteen years ago the Digiwold was having a lot of trouble, the ten great warriors were just spirits, one of the three guardians of the digital world was asleep after he had been attacked to save his energy, the second was inprisoned and the third had been influenced by a really evil digimon and gone evil himself. The Guardian that was inprisoned, Ophanimon was able to make contact with the real world and managed to call the Legendary chosen to come to the Digital world, these chosen were children, only five of those children were actually able to do what Ophanimon wanted and that was to merge with the spirits of the legendary warriors, to cut a long story short the five helped to save the digital world, once it was all over they were given a choice they could lay the spirits to rest once again and leave the Digital world forever never to return or they could keep the spirits and be guardians of the digital world, only two of the five chose to keep the spirits. The two lived permanatly in the digital world but returned to the human world often, 15 years ago on a trip to the human world the child that carried the spirit of Lobomon was killed in a car accident however because he carried the spirit of the legendary warrior he was reborn nine months later"  
"If Strabimon is the rookie form of Lobomon then i'm"  
"Thats right you are the reborn Kouji Minamota guardian of the Digital world. And i am the other guardian Takuya Kanbara, it's wonderful to see you again" The flamon grinned at strabimon causing strabimon to grin back.  
"If i'm this guardian then why wasn't i raised in the Digital world or told earlier?"  
"We had to wait, because you were killed in the Human world then you're human side was stronger, the digimon side started to manifest at age eleven but because you weren't in contact with the digital world it's taken you this long to digivolve to strabimon, also Ophanimon and Seraphimon wouldn't let me come until you were at the age you were when you died."  
"Which was at fourteen."  
"Exactly, well enough about that play with me?" Flamon demanded his tail wiggling and Strabimon laughed in reply and nodded the Flamons's face lit up with a smile and he dashed forward and kissed Strabimon on the lips before saying "Tag" and running off leaving one stunned digimon.  
Flamon stopped at the edge of the fog "Coming?" he asked and Strabimon shook himself out of his surpise and chased after flamon, he was stunned to find there was only a few metre's of fog before it turned into a lush forrest laughing the two Digimon played tag for hours before they tired themselves out and lay down together to rest.

"What happens now?" Strabimon asked quietly  
"We rest before we play"  
"No i meant outside of here in the real world"  
"Thats up to you" Flamon said quietly "You have two ultimate choices to make, keep your spirit or release it back to the Digital world to it's slumber, that is your ultimate decision, if you chose to release you're digimon half that would be the end of it, you would be fully human, no contact with the digital world it will be as if this was just a dream."  
"And if i choose to stay as i am?"  
"At the least you'll have to spend the rest of the summer in the digital world, for you're school Shamamon said that that the school is where you need to be, magic is a gift that must be trained, when you were being reborn into a magical family my human form also gained magic which i've spent the last 14 years learning to use so if you choose to keep you're digital power then i'll apply for the defence post at Hogwarts"  
Strabimon stared wideeyed at the other digimon "You'd do that?"  
"Of course. Strabi, Kouji and i were soulbonded which means i'm still soulbonded to you for you hold his soul, i would do almost anything to be with you if you'd let me."  
"I feel the connection to you" Strabimon said quietly "Ever since i saw you it's felt like i'm finally complete i've always felt i was missing something i thought it was just that i didn't have family and those i do have hate me. But it's not, i know that i didn't feel anywehre near this when i made friends nor when Mrs Weasley said i'd always have a place with her family, i don't want to lose this" He said determindly "I want to feel whole and complete let me keep my Digital spirits"   
"It is done" A female voice said "The choice has been made welcome back Strabimon Guardian of the Digital world"  
"Who?" Strabimon sat upright  
"That was Ophanimon" Flamon told him with a smile "You think you can get to London tomorrow"  
"Yeah i think so"   
"Ok go to Kingscross subway"  
"You mean the underground"  
"Yeah, i'll meet you at the lifts that go down from the railstation to the underground"  
"How will i know what you look like"   
"Oh i forgot about that" Flamon said and his image flicked to a dark haired man of about twenty "My human form, remember it and i'll see you tomorrow" he flashed back to Flamon and kissed Strabimon again before vanishing leaving Strabimon to think about all that had happened.

The next morning when Harry awoke he was literally bouncing with excitment it was dawn when Harry got out of bed and he grabbed his backpack from his trunk and packed it with his essential items such as his photo album, marauders map, the wooden flute Hagrid gave him and a bag of money. He sighed when he realised his broomstick was to big to carry but had to admit it would look to strange for him to be carrying it at Kingscross though there had probably been stranger things being carried.   
At Eight Harry Left the Dursley house, after writing a note to the Dursleys to say he was leaving and sending Hedgwig to Hermione for the summer he headed for the bus stop where he boarded to go into London, an Hour later he changed busses to get to Kings cross and headed for the elevator banks where he could already see Takuya waiting for him.  
"Shall we go?" he asked when he reached the older man.  
"Sure" Takuya nodded and the two entered the elevator the two were alone as they went down so only Harry was there to see when Takuya pulled out a red device and pressed a button on it, immediatly the lift sped up and went down much deeper then Harry thought possible and when it stopped and the bottom the doors opened to show another terminal with many rail lines and one train sat waiting for them.  
"He's waiting for us shall we go?" Takuya asked   
"Yes lets go" Takuya smiled brightly and the two walked down and entered the train.  
"Back to the Digital world" Takuya cried   
"He never grows up" Harry muttered not even realising he'd done so but Takuya did hear and smiled knowing some of Kouji was still in the young wizard.as they passed into the Digital world their forms changed into their Rookie Digimon forms.  
"Trailmon will take us all the way to guardian cottage, our home."  
"Guardian cottage"  
"Yup we made it ourselves, when we chose to stay we realised we needed a permanant home, so we built the cottage it's near the railtracks so 'mon can find us easily if they need our help, though admittedly i travel alot to differant parts of the digiworld so i haven't been there all the time but usually Trailmon can find me easily" Flamon explained "Things are pretty peacefull here anyway so my exploring isn't a problem"  
"So you'll be alright leaving here for a year?"  
"Should be, i've already sorted it with ophanimon and seraphimon" It took several hours for the trailmon to make it to Guardian cottage and when they did the two thanked the trailmon and walked the remaining distance.  
The cottage itself was in the middle of a grassy plain immediatly surrounding the cottage were vegtable patches and a large apple tree. "We have all the food we need here"   
"You live on fruit and veg"  
"No, the apples are meat apples"  
"Meat apples?" Strabimon repeated suprised  
"Yeah they may look like apples but they have meat inside them, they just need cooking and there ready to be eaten"  
"Wicked"

The two Guardians spent the rest of the summer playing in the digital world and getting Strabimon used to relaxing. With time and play in the digital world Strabimon was soon able to Digivole to Lobomon which added another dimension to their play.   
They were still in the Digital world on Harry's birthday and subsuquently missed Rons letter inviting him to the quidditch world cup, and missed Mr Weasley going to the Dursleys and finding out Harry wasn't there when he hadn't responded to Ron's letter, and they also missed the Wizarding world panicing when Harry was discovered missing. They didn't find this out until Takuya had come back from his interview at Hogwarts.   
"Did you get the position?" Strabimon asked kneeling beside a plant he had been tending when flamon returned.  
"Yep i got it, but i have to share it"  
"Share it? but we're never had two DADA teachers"  
"There's something going to be differant this year at Hogwarts, i'm not allowed to tell you what they've got me under a secrecy charm but i'll be the main teacher of Defence and the other teacher will be focusing on the event. We may have one problem though"  
"Problem"  
"You've been found missing" Flamon said coming to sit beside the other digimon "It's all over the papers, Harry Potter missing from his relatives home, theres been all sorts of theory's from you running away to being kidnapped by deatheaters"  
"Great i'll be mobbed by people when i go back to school all asking me where i've been"  
Flamon just shrugged and lay back on the grass "You could just tell them you were on vacation it's none of their buisness anyway"  
Strabimon smiled down at Flamon before laying down himself with his head resting on flamon's stomach he only twitched once when Flamons hand came down to stroke his ears and head before he closed his eyes and relaxed into the feeling, it didn't matter in the digital world what there real ages were, they were soulbonded and that meant more than anything even to Harry who's knowledge of the Digital world and of his past was just out of reach.  
Here he was safe and loved, here he could let his guard down and not be afraid that his friends would eventually leave him. He had Flamon and thats all he needed, although other digimon had heard that he was here and had been coming to greet him and welcome him, one even brought a really large platter of hamburgers, the digital worlds time moved faster than the human world so they had plenty of time before thay had to go back to the real world.

On the 30th of august a disguised Harry and Takuya made a trip to Diagon alley where they bought the items Harry would need for the school year. On the first on January the first they took the Trailmon back to the real world and slipped through the barrier onto platform 9 3/4. once they were encourced in a compartment Harry stretched widely  
"Man it feels wierd to be back in human form"  
"Feels more natural to be in your other form now doesn't it?" Takuya laughed  
"Yeah i guess so, but this form is also my natural form i just need to get used to not having fur or claws"  
"And wearing shoes" Takuya added.  
"You looking forward to teaching?" Harry asked   
"Err i suppose, gonna have to pretend not to know you personally though"  
"right don't want you accused of kidnapping me"  
"Technically i did kidnap you"  
"Nah you can't kidnap the willing, and i was more than willing to go with you"

"Welcome students to the new year at Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry, this year we are to play host to an event that has not happened in many years but we are proud to be the hosts to the tri-wizard tounament" Dumbledore shouted out loudly "But before we give details for that please give a warm welcome to you're new defence Professor Takuya Kanbara"   
Takuya stood and the students all stared at him he definatly did look like a normal proffessor, he was clad in mostly muggle wear of blue jeans, an orange t-shirt and orange trainers and over that was an open robe what also grabbed everyones attention were his ears which were both pierced and had large golden hoops through them. He bowed and flashed them a sunny smile before sitting again  
"Also joining us this year is Alaster Moody who will be acting as a DADA instructor as well as overseeing the security for the tounament"  
"Mad-eye moody?" Harry heard Ron question and Hermione asking who he was "He's an auror really paranoid though he'd sooner curse you then talk to you"  
School life went by quiet calmly, some nights Takuya and Harry would sneak out together into the forrest and transform into their digimon forms of Flamon and Strabimon and play for a few hours but during the daylight hours they were just professor and student fooling everybody.  
In the last week of October the Durmstrang and Beauxbaton students arrived and Harry's name was pulled out of the Goblet of fire as the fourth competitor. That night instead of going to Griffindor Tower he snuck into Takuya's rooms and curled up on the settee it wasn't long before Takuya came into the room and reinforced the wards and he joined Harry on the settee curling around the younger Digimon.  
"They all turned on me" Harry said quietly turning so he could lay his head on on Takuya's chest "I never really expected them to stick by me, i was always waiting for them to turn, though i think Hermione and Neville will still be on my side but the rest of the school won't be"  
"I'll never turn on you" Takuya said softly "Never"  
"I know" Harry said pressing himself closer to the other man, they lay there quietly for hours until Harry fell asleep and Takuya gently transfered the both of them to the bed and they curled up together fast asleep.  
Up until after the first task Harry continued to spend most of his nights curled up with Takuya or Flamon or playing in the forrest with flamon after the task the Griffindors started to accept him again after all he'd just faced down a dragon with just his broomstick to get the golden egg.

Just before christmas they were told of the yule ball and Harry started to panic when he realised he'd have to ask a girl to the dance, a fact which had Takuya very amused especially when Harry admitted he didn't know how to dance.  
A problem Takuya promised to help remedy he also gave the advice to ask someone he was friends with to the dance.Harry took his advice and went to talk to Hermione who already had a date to the dance, she dragged him to talk to the other griffindor girls and it was decided that he would go with Parvati Patil once that was sorted Harry could relax and let Parvati be his protection from the other girls in Hogwarts.  
A week before the ball he asked Parvati if she would join him on a walk and after asking her to keep what would happen that night a secret he led her to Takuya's room and slipped inside with her.  
"Proffessor Kanbara" She exclaimed shocked that Harry had brazenly gone into a teachers private quarters  
"You didn't tell her where you were taking her?" He asked directing his question to Harry.   
"I was trying to keep it a secret, and the best secrets are never told" Harry shrugged.  
"Parvati, Harry has my permission to enter these rooms at anytime he and i have known each other since before i came to teach here"  
"Before? but you act like you don't know each other"  
"We had to, there would be to many questions,i was supposed to be at my aunts all summer and when i dissappeared there were crys of kidnap if they knew i'd been with kuya he'd probably be interrogated or arrested for 'kidnapping' me even though he didn't and i had a great time on vacation with him" Harry told her  
"Oh" Parvati said "So why did you bring me here"  
"Kuya's been teaching me to dance but i need to practice with you before the ball"  
"That's understandable i guess" the griffindor girl nodded  
"Shall we get started then?" Takuya asked waving his wand to move all the furniture out of the way.  
Every night until the ball Harry would take Parvati to Takuya's rooms and they would practice dancing, during the ball everyone was amazed that Harry was actally capable of dancing a waltz with parvati and he spent alot of time talking and dancing with her.

A few week into the new term Cedric gave Harry the clue he needed to find out what the egg was saying, he knew he'd have to go in the water but the only way he knew how to swim was in his digimon forms. Standing at the edge of the water he again thought of what Takuya had said when he went to the older man with his problem.

_"If that is comfortable for you, use it" He had said "The watching wizards and witches will think it's just a spell, a self tranfiguration"  
"Right or they could think i'm not human and lock me up."  
"No human cage could hold you" Takuya said sternly "Nor could any magical cage, we are Digimon the only cage that could hold us would be a digital one."_

As the whistle sounded to start the test Harry waved his wand like he was casting a spell a blue sphere surrounded him and when it faded Strabimon stood there instead of Harry.  
Taking a running leap the digimon dove into the water, cutting through the lake easily heading downwards. In that form he had no need to breath, and he swum strongly using his claws on any grindlow trying to latch onto him, it didn't take long for him to reach the captives and he easily sliced through the ropes holding Ron Weasley turning he held the redhead on his back with one hand and used his other to help his to swim, it took him longer to go up that it had to go down but he managed it and as he broke the surface the spell around Ron broke and he gasped for air letting go of Strabimon, the digimon quickly turned and grabbed the redhead keeping him above the surface however when he got a good look at the person holding him he started screaming  
"Calm down" Strabimon snapped "It's me Harry, i used a transfiguration to help me get you, i'll change back once we reach the platform, i need you to wrap you're arms around my neck and hold on" Strabimon ordered turning to let Ron latch onto his back once he was securely one the Digimon stuck out for land, once he'd pushed Ron up on to the platform and hauled himself up he released his Digimon form and changed back into Human form.  
The next few days were hectic for Harry as he was bombarded with questions about his tranfiguration and most would not acknowledge that Harry would tell them anything about it and kept on at him as if repetition would get answers. It got so bad that Harry was usually found missing except during classes and dinner it got worse when the Daily Prophet issue arrived and on the front cover was both Strabimon and Flamon playing in the forrest after that Harry didn't even appear in the hall for his meals he went straight to the kitchen.

The third task rapidly approached and was soon upon them, Harry had at the same number of points as Cedric so both the Hogwarts students were sent into the maze at the same time, at several times during the maze they met and helped each other until they ended up at the centre with the cup at the same time at mutual agreement they both took hold of the cup and were jolted as the Portkey activated."Is this part of the task?" Harry asked quietly "Wands out you reackon?" Cedric quiried  
"yeah" the Griffindor nodded enhancing his senses with his digimon abilities without actually changing form  
"Kill the spare" A voice rang out and as Harry recognised the first sylable of the klling curse he was moving and knocked Cedric out of the way, the curse striking himself instead and the two wizards and one thing were shocked to see a ring of light surround Harry's middle  
"What the hell" Cedric gasped  
"Ignore than and run" Harry ordered grabbing Cedrics hand as they ran away ducking behind headstones they came to a stop panting "We're trapped!"  
"No we're not. i can get us out of here but you have to promise that you won't reveal what i'm going to do"  
"Harry?" Cedric said softly  
"During the summer i spent time with someone who taught me to tap into my inner power i guess you could say i can use it get deal with Voldemort but if the wizarding world finds out they'll probably lock me up to experiment on me, so please"  
"I promise upon my magic i'll keep you're secret Harry just get us out of here" as Cedric made his oath the magic he called up flashed around his wand hand as a sign of the magic making the oath permanent and binding  
"Then watch" Still kneeling Harry closed his eyes and clearly said "Spirit Evolution" blue light surrounded him and when it faded a tall wolfman was knelt infront of Cedric "I am Lobomon warrior of the light"  
"Wow" Cedric gasped and Lobomon bowed to him before he ran out from behind the gravestone straight towards the Wizard who was holding the dark lord his two swords were in his hands  
The two were in shock to see a large wolf-like human with a very long scarf trailing after him running towards you with glowing blue swords drawn. Acting swiftly Lobomon knocked Wormtail away and swung his sword at the swaddled voldemort "Lobo kendo"  
Lobomon called out as he swung his swords he swords barely scratched the spectre before he was blown away by a blasting hex spinning in mid air the Digimon landed in a crouched position before taking off back towards Wormtail who had his wand out moving quicker than Peter could react Lobomon had his wand in hand and had knocked the wizard out with his other. This time there was no obstical for Lobomon's sword and he sliced right through the weakened dark lord dropping Peter's wand he used that hand to summoned his D-tector.  
"Tom Riddle be purified by the light" He was greatfull that Takuya had told him that his D-tector had the ability to contain and purify human souls as well as Digital data and very quickly the Dark Lord was no more and his soul was all inside the D-Tector beind purified.  
"He's gone?" Cedric asked coming up to stand beside Lobomon  
"Yes, Hopefully for good" Lobomon nodded and then let the transformation go returning to his Human form.   
"What are we going to tell everyone?" Cedric asked defering to Harry  
"We can take the Portkey back, we'll say that the portkey transported us to this graveyard but the only person here was Wormtail, we knocked him out and came back, we have to take him with us."  
"Who is he?"  
"My parents betrayer, he was the secret keeper for my familys fidelius and he told Voldemort their location leading to their deaths"  
"I thought Sirius Black was the one who betrayed your parents"  
"No every one just assumed but there was never a trail before he was placed on Azkaban"  
"Lets get him back to Hogwarts then" Cedric said sending a stunner at wormtail Harry frowned confused "No need to wonder how he got knocked out"  
"We'd need to obliviate him to" Harry said softly "So he can't say anything about seeing a giant wolf person."  
"Do you know how to obliviate him."  
"Not to do it to wipe of a specific time or memory, but i saw Lockhart obliviate himself accidentally, just having Pettigrews presance will hopefully get people to ask questions about why he's still alive" Harry said picking up wormtails wand and he cast the spell he'd seen Lockhart use he then snapped the wand into pieces and threw it behind a grave stone.  
The two Hogwarts students pulled the rat-like man towards the cup then they each grabbed a handle and vanished from the graveyard with Pettigrew in tow.   
They reappeared into mayhem which froze when the three appeared "Well i guess that bringing back this bloke wasn't the last part of the task" Harry said wryly  
"Looks like" Cedric agreed.  
"Harry are you alright?"  
"Cedric" came the cries from Hermione, Ron and Cedrics parents.   
"Children are you alright and who is this" Dumbledore asked  
"We thought you would know he was unconcious at the portkey destination we thought it was the last part of the task to bring him back"  
"Daijoubu ka?" came a whisper from Harry side as Takuya appeared beside him **(are you alright)**  
"Hai" Harry answered equally as quiet he'd only learnt a little of Takuya's native langage while he was in the digital world but it was enough to recognise the question and answer. **(yes)**  
"Boys the cup was supposed be a portkey to the winners platform not to anywhere else" Ludo Bagman said loudly.  
"Someone must have added another destination onto the portkey" Takuya said gravely "Whoever did it obviously could not wipe the previous destination so the cup became a two stop portkey"   
"Indeed proffessor Kanbara, but who would do such a thing and leave a man behind at the portkey destination"  
"Then we should wake him up and find out" Moody said gruffly  
"I agree and as minister of magic i shall authorise Veritserum to be used"  
And wonders of wonder but who should just happen to have veritaserum in his pocket but Potions Master Severus Snape.  
However once the ratman was awoken it was soon discovered that he couldn't even remember his own name never mind what he was doing in the graveyard or who left him there.   
It was decided to use a potion whick would take a few drops of blood from the subject and would magically give them the subjects name and date of birth, it was normally used by aurors for identifying corpses which were to mangled for any other identification methords, and as such all aurors carried a vial. One of the ministers guards stepped forward offering their vial and everyone was shocked when the results appeared after all Peter Pettigrew had been dead for over 13 years.

And thus all good storys come to an end.

During the Summer Harry once again vanished into the Digital world this time for good his money was kept safe by Gringotts who were aware of where he was living and he would meet with his account manager once a month for updates.

Sirius was freed but was hurt by his godsons dissappearance thinking that Harry was rejecting him however half way into the next year Harry appeared with Takuya at Grimmauld place and the three of them plus Remus had a long sit down talk which resulted in Sirius giving his blessing on his Godsons choices.

Ron and Hermione were eventually married but never forgave their best friend for vanishing and when finding out that he had visited Remus and Sirius but not contacted them they told the two to informed Harry that they wanted no further contact. However Harry ignored their wishes and was at their wedding, the couple have quite a few pictures that had Harry covered in wedding cake as they told him to leave, their friendship never recoered.

As for the rest of the Weasleys, the twins did stay in contact with Harry and he became their primary backer when they wanted to open a joke shop, though their contact was sporadic they remained great friends. Ginny was very hurt by Harry dissapearance and his name was never spoken around her again, eventually she moved on and married and had kids of her own. Molly was also hurt that Harry had vanished but she had seven other children to mother, Arthur worried about the boy until he talked to Remus and was assured that Harry was fine.

The wizarding world itself moved on after awhile, with no attacks from deatheaters people soon forgot about about the threat of voldemort, however they did become worried when high standing members of the wizarding comunity vanished however upon searching their homes for clues about their dissappearance the most they found were claw marks leading people to believe that someone working with a dangerous animal abducted those men and women.  
Upon a more intensive search of the houses revealed caches of dark arts materials which had been banned for centuries.  
There was only one wizard who had much of a clue what had happened, Cedric Diggory, and he rested easy knowing Lobomon was still protecting the Wizarding world.

The ministry was also bemused to find that the vaults of the missing wizards had been emptied days before the wizards were discovered missing leading them to suspect that the wizards had know they were being hunted, only Gringotts knew the truth and they weren't saying a thing but there had been several trust fund put into their care for the well being of any orphaned witch or wizard.

Another thing that had ministry researchers baffled was the sudden increase of muggleborn children, ten years after Harrys dissapearance there was even a reported case of a set of male sextuplets with all six of them being identical to the ministrys magical detectors, usually even twins had a slight variation in their magical signiture.

And as for Harry and Takuya, well, they lived happily ever after in the digital world watching over the two worlds ready to defend them both.

The End

**Authors note the second - just in case i wasn't really clear in the story the rash of births is the souls harry collected in his digivice being cleansed and reborn into new bodies to have a new start of life, the sextuplets are voldemort he split his soul for the horcruxes which Remus and Sirius infromed Harry and Takuya of and he went around and collected them all but they couldn't be put back together so they were born as brothers, it's six because the diary was destroyed, the bit inside harry was destroyed when harry accepted the ancient digimon spirit. so all thats left is 6, voldie himself, nagini, diadem, ring, cup, and locket.and the disappearances were Harry and Takuya hunting deatheaters the bodies were taken to Gringotts to be disposed of.**


End file.
